Seunggi And Friends
by Totomatotics
Summary: Seunggi sudah kelas 6 sekarang. Kelas baru, teman baru, cerita baru. Judul norak, tapi isi lebih norak kok.


**Seunggi And Friend**

**Rate K**

**Humor, Friendship**

**Gaje, Typo(s) maybe haha**

**Dedicated to Silvi hyung dan reader(fans) ku tersayang**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seunggi sudah kelas 6 sekarang.

Namja berpipi chubby dengan tampang pas-pasan—eh maksudnya tampan itu, memasuki ruang kelasnya dengan senyum lebar. Tebar kebahagiaan katanya.

"SELAMAT PAGI SEMUANYA~ SEUNGGI HADIR~" teriaknya penuh semangat, menyapa teman-teman sekelasnya. Tak peduli teman-temannya merasa risih dengan teriakan cemprengnya.

PUK!

Sebuah penghapus papan tulis mendarat di kepalanya. Seunggi menatap sang pelaku—Changmin—yang balas menatap sengit Seunggi. "Bodoh! Hari ini kau piket, dan seharusnya datang 15 menit lebih awal!" bentak Changmin sambil berkacak pinggang.

Seunggi memutar bola matanya malas. 'Sengaja tahu.' Batin Seunggi.

"Oh ya ampun, aku lupa!" Seunggi memekik kecil, seakan-akan ia melakukan kesalahan yang fatal. Walau ekspresinya tidak mengatakan demikian.

"Tak ada alasan lupa kata seonsaengnim," balas Changmin.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak ingat."

PUK!

Kali ini sepatu yang mendarat di kepala Seunggi, dan pastinya pemilik sepatu itu adalah Changmin.

"Untuk catatan saja, tadi aku menginjak pup dan belum kubersihkan," kata Changmin dengan senyum penuh kemenangan di wajahnya.

"YA! SHIM CHANGMIN!"

.

.

.

Kelas kembali damai ketika Gain seonsaengnim, sang guru IPA memasuki kelas dan memisahkan Changmin dan Seunggi.

"Nah, hari ini kalian mempelajari bab baru," ucap Gain menatap seluruh muridnya. "Ada yang tahu kita akan mempelajari bab apa hari ini?" tanya Gain.

"Bab membedah katak?" sahut seorang anak.

"Itu pelajaran untuk anak SMP, Joongki."

"Kalau begitu berenang gaya katak!" sahut seorang anak lagi.

"Kwangsoo, ini pelajaran IPA bukan Olahraga."

"Ah! Dara tau, Dara tau seonsaengnim!" ucap seorang gadis mungil penuh semangat. "Bab berubah menjadi katak!"

Gain menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. 2 tahun sudah ia mengajar kelas ini, tetek-bengek segala kenakalannya pun dia tahu, dan dia tahu perlu kesabaran ekstra untuk mengajar anak-anak ini.

"Oke. Cukup tebak-tebakannya. Hari ini kita akan mempelajari Bab Reproduksi!" ucap Gain.

Seunggi terhenyak. Bab Reproduksi? Maksudnya Bab yang selalu diceritakan oleh kakaknya—Lee Hyori—sebagai bab yang paling menyenangkan, menarik, dan bombastis sepanjang masa?

"SEUNGGI MAU BELAJAR REPRODUKSI SEONSAENGNIM!" tiba-tiba Seunggi berteriak dengan suara cemprengnya. Gain menutup telinganya, mengalangi semakin banyak polusi udara yang masuk ke dalam indra pendengarannya.

"Grr... sabar-sabar." Gain mengelus dadanya, lalu mulai menarik nafas secara teratur. "Bagus sekali Seunggi semangat," pujinya, walau dalam hati kesal bukan main pada muridnya yang memang terkenal lemot, seenaknya, dan malas ini.

"Tapi kenapa Seunggi semangat sekali belajar Bab Reproduksi? Apa Seunggi sudah mempelajarinya di rumah? Oh, jangan-jangan Seunggi ingin jadi dokter ya?" tanya Gain, mulai sedikit bangga pada Seunggi yang tampaknya menampilkan perubahan.

"Ih Seunggi ganteng gini masa kerjanya di rumah sakit, ya kerja di televisi dong!" sahut Seunggi sombong. Membuat hampir seisi kelas menampilkan ekspresi ingin muntah.

"Lalu? Kenapa Seunggi kelihatan semangat sekali belajar Bab Reproduksi?" tanya Gain lagi.

"Biar bisa bikin anak seonsaengnim!" jawab Seunggi mantap. "Kan enak tuh kalau punya anak, bisa disuruh-suruh, kayak eomma sama appa kalau nyuruh-nyuruh Seunggi~" lanjut Seunggi.

Gain mengobrak-abrik tasnya, berusaha mencari obat asmanya. Lagi-lagi Seunggi membuat sang seonsaengnim kambuh asmanya.

PUK!

Sebuah benda kembali mendara di kepala Seunggi, namun kali ini tidak terasa sakit di kepalanya.

"Rasakan kaus kaki ku yang belum ku cuci sejak hari pertama kelas 6," sahut Changmin dari belakang.

THE END

.

.

.

*dance alone sistar*

Aloha. This fic dedicated to Silpi hyung. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? *octopus dance bareng Yesung*

Buat readers yang lain, maaf nyepam fict gaje. Semoga pada suka, emang sih castnya bukan boyband boyband. Cuma si Changmin doang tuh nyempil hehehe~ tapi gue berusaha keras buat menghibur kok *tilt my head* *puppy eyes*

BUAT YANG NUNGGU SEQUEL HIM, KARENA BERKASNYA KETINGGALAN DI RUMAH SAYA YANG ONO(?) GUE MENJANJIKAN BAKAL UPDATE SABTU, KALO GA SABTU MINGGU._.


End file.
